Final Fantasy VII: A Romance Parallel
by Misthunter1598
Summary: This story is set between discs 2&3 of final fantasy 7. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any things related to it, etc. No, this story is not complete, I will release more chapters when I can. I just wanna see how well this goes over before I get too dedicated. -mist


Final Fantasy 7:

Romance Prarallel Chapter 1

okay, so this is my first time writing a fanfic for an entire community to enjoy...or hate, that's your decision. ANYWAYS, this fanfic is Final Fantasy VII based, and is loosely based on the game, as it contains some characters and locations. It runs Parallel to the events in Disc 2&amp;3, which means its at the same time, just in a different place.I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7, or any of it's sequels, prequels, spin-offs, etc.

This story is about a man who, facing the end of the world, decides to attempt at finding love. I would like to note that I literally have no end figured out for this story yet. This will be rated M just so I can be sure not to get in trouble, and because I like to use adult subject matter. Now, on to the story, and shhhhh! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This story takes place between discs 2 and 3 of Final Fantasy 7. It features the renowned actor, Jack Ashton. Most famous for his work in the play Loveless. On the day when Avalanche blew up the No.1 Mako Reactor, Jack was outside of the blast radius, but just close enough to have been exposed to Mako Radiation. This gave him heightened stamina, strength, and wisdom. However, because of the Mako that glows in his eyes, he was viewed as an outcast in his lost everything, he attempted suicide, and was admitted to the sector 8 hospital_.

A man in his early twenties awakens in a hospital room, wearing only a thin Teal robe. The walls are a pale, pasty white, and the room wreaks of cleaning solution. "U-ungh..." He groans as he slowly sits up, he feels a pain in his chest. As he looks down to see what's causing it, he notices that his chest is bandaged, and that there's a large, soaking wet, red spot near his heart. "M-my chest...the knife..." He felt the damp spot, and cringed in pain.

The wound was definitely still fresh. Realizing where he was, the man found the call button and called for a nurse. Thankfully, the nurse responded quickly and was there within minutes. "Hello there!" The nurse said in a cheerful voice. The nurse stood at just under 5' 6", with light skin, and long, beautiful blonde hair. She wore a white nurse's uniform, and a red headband.

"I'm nurse sommers, and you are...Jack Ashton..." She said as she grabbed the medical chart on His bed, and flipped through it. "Oh! Mr. Ashton! I loved you in the play Loveless." She said with a smile, and a slight blush on her face. "Thanks." Jack replied in an ' I could really care less' tone. "So, what am I in here for, miss Sommers?" He asked politely. "Oh, you took a knife to your chest." She explained." And luckily for you, it completely missed anything vital."

Jack winced at the pain as he tried again at getting up. "Damn, can't even kill myself right..." Jack thought, as he ran a hand through his thick, chestnut brown hair. He managed to stand up, and look in a nearby mirror. His skin was pale, paler than usual, and his eyes still retained that Mako blue. "Um, miss...Sommers, was it? Exactly when can I leave?" Jack questioned. "Oh, you may leave any time you want, but we caution you to get some rest and let that wound heal." Jack sighed at the thought of being in that place for another few weeks.

Three weeks, which felt like an eternity to Jack, passed, and he left the hospital in the same state of depression that he was in prior to his attempt at suicide. A breeze flew by, nearly blowing away the Black cowboy hat upon his head, and causing his black duster to flap in the wind. He looked up at the Meteor, as it loomed over the planet in the dark night sky, and said under his breath. "Damn, that thing gets closer every day..."

Then, as if struck by lightning, his head jerked forward, and he now stood still. The sight before him made him sick, as he watched a group of men assaulting a woman in her later twenties. She had black hair, emerald green eyes, fair skin, and couldn't be more than 5'8". She wore a red dress, and red high heels. She screamed as she struggled an attempted to resist her attackers.

"Please! Leave me alone!" The woman shouted as the men continued to feel her up, and chuckle with creepy, perverted, smiles. "Kyaaa!" Jack shouted, as he ran up, and sucker punched one of the men. All of the men stood at roughly 6'3", which dwarfed Jack's 5'10". "Who the hell're you?" The man growled, as he rubbed his cheek. "The name's Jack, and I suggest you leave this poor lady alone, before I make you regret it!" Jack shouted, as he grabbed a nearby lead pipe, which was about 4 feet in length, and took a swordsman's stance. "Hah! You think you can take all three of us?" The largest man said with a chuckle. In, what seemed like one smooth motion, all three of the men charged at Jack. Ever vigilant, jack sidestepped and avoided the first attack. He jumped, and whacked the second man on the head, which knocked him unconscious, and finally, he was one on one with the last, and largest, of the three.

"Pretty good, but you can't dodge a bullet &amp;$ &amp;$#%*+%!" The large man shouted as he pulled out a .45 caliber handgun. *bang!* the gun fired, and there was silence...the woman who was being assaulted looked around, then gasped in surprise at what she saw. Jack stood, about five feet back from where he was before, and spit the bullet out from between his teeth, as his eyes glowed blue with Mako Energy. "N-no way! You're from SOLDIER?!" The large man shouted in terror.

Jack ignored the question, and charged at the man, striking him, full force, with the pipe. *crack!* jack hit him dead in the rib cage, and broke all of the man's ribs. The large attacker doubled over and passed out as his body went into shock. "I told you, you'd regret it..." Jack growled. He turned, wiped the sweat off of his face, and offered his hand to the woman. She looked up at jack with gorgeous green eyes, as her short black hair seemed to shimmer with the glowing Mako in Jack's eyes.

"Need a hand, miss?" He asked in a calm voice. "Th-thank you." She said, as she took Jack's hand. "Mind if I ask your name?" Jack questioned with a smile, helping her to her feet. "A-Alice, my name's Alice." She said in a nervous tone of voice. "Y-you aren't really from SOLDIER, are you? " Alice asked. "No, the glow is from being to close to the blast when the No.1 reactor exploded." Jack's voice trailed off at the thought of the accident. "So, where are you headed to at this hour?" Jack asked."Oh, I was just heading home." Alice stated with obvious reluctance. Jack sighed, noticing that she clearly wanted nothing to do with him."Well, I won't keep ya'" Jack said as he started to walk off.

"Wait!" Alice shouted. Jack spun around on his heels and focused on her. "C-could you maybe...walk me home?" Alice asked with a shy cuteness. "I live all the way in Kalm, and I missed my ride out of Midgar." Jack smiled at Alice's shyness, and nodded, as the two began to walk through the cool night air.

About a half hour later, the two stopped at an old, and now crumbling, apartment building in the slums of midgar's sector 8. "Wait here, I'll just be a few minutes." Jack explained as he entered the building. Alice began pacing back and forth while she waited for jack. After about five or so minutes, Jack emerged, carrying a sword that was about 5 feet long. It has a carbon black color, which glistened in the night, and a red cutting edge on both sides of the blade, with a hilt that has 8 Materia slots on it, all empty. Alice couldn't help but stare in amazement at the beautiful black blade. Jack hooked the Blade's scabbard onto his belt, and smiled at Alice as he sheathed the sword. "Ready to go?" Alice nodded, and lead the way out of the Midgar slums. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what'd ya' think? Please leave a review, and please use only constructive criticism. That means just "it sucks" is not sufficient. Give me details, like...what exactly sucks. If you want to give me a few LEMON ideas, or just explain what that is, then PM me. I will also be PMing you all in response to your reviews. This is the first chapter of, what i hope to be, many. A special thanks to the anonymous guest for helping me with the paragraph issue. -Mist


End file.
